If Only One More Time...
by kandyluva
Summary: This fic takes place at the time in which Darien dumps Serena to protect her from harm. He gets a creepy dream at night saying that if he continues to love her, she will be hurt. The voice in the dream tells Darien to stay away from Serena, but will he
1. (Prologue)

Hi everyone! I'm back with another fic!!! I hope you like it as much as OGT (Operation Get Together)! R&R!  
  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Sailor moon does not belong to me (yet ^.^). However, the song and lyrics of "If Only One More Time..." does belong to me! (I made it up! Do you like it????) Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
***************************************************************  
If only one more time with you...in your arms...  
If only one more chance I had to correct my mistakes...oh yeah  
If only one more time with you......loving you now and forever.  
  
Sometimes I wonder...if it is true, my love for you......  
Then I think......  
  
If only one more time with you I'd be happy...  
If only one more chance to look into your eyes...  
If only one more time with you, I'd love you forever more.  
  
If only one more time.  
***************************************************************  
@-}--*--{-@******@-}--*--{-@******@-}--*--{-@******@-}--*--{-@  
  
Serena Tsukino lay on her bed in the darkness. For the past hour she had been crying and sobbing over the love of her life, Darien Shields.  
  
`Why oh why??? Why is he so cold to me now??? Do my feelings mean nothing to him?' Serena punched her pillow in grief and despair.  
  
`Maybe you and him were just not meant to be,' spoke a voice from inside of her.  
  
`You and I both know that that's not true. He was my soulmate...and now i've lost him. I feel like there's a wall between us now. An invisible wall that'll take forever to tear down. If only he would tell me what's wrong....'  
  
Her limp body heaved with another sob and then she turned around and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
How was is so far??? I'll only know how much you like it if you review and/or email me at kandyluva@hotmail.com or meatballatama@hotmail.com. Ciao for now!  
  
~*kandyluva*~  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you all like it! By the way, if I make any mistakes in the fic, cut me some slack. Email or tell me about the mistake so I can correct it!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. (In other words, look at the disclaimer in the prologue.)  
  
Serena and other (inner) scouts age 16 in 10th grade  
Darien and Andrew age 17 (I know they're supposed to be older, but work with me here!) in 11th grade  
All main characters go to the same school.  
  
  
Serena woke up the next morning to the sound of birds twittering in the front yard. It was and did indeed feel like spring outside but inside Serena's heart it felt like a cold and desolate winter.  
  
Serena sat up on her bed and her fingers touched her still tear-stained cheek. Her eyes watered at the thought of going to school and possibly bumping into the icy and unfeeling Darien. She dragged herself out of bed, put on her clothes and walked dazedly down the stairs to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, Serena put on her best "it's-a-normal-day" face.  
  
Her mom was cleaning the kitchen as Serena walked in.  
  
"Good morning honey! How are you? Last night you came home from you date with Darien awfully early. Is there anything wrong?" asked Serena's mother.  
  
"Naw, he was just busy....yesterday night......" responded Serena.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, what would you like for breakfast? I have pancakes, waffles, scones, scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins...."  
  
Serena wasn't paying attention anymore. She was thinking how to avoid Darien that day.  
  
"Serena? Are you paying attention to me? You seem more lost to the world than usual," Her mother gave a little chuckle. "Maybe for once you'll forget about breakfast (AN: is that possible for Serena???) and get to school on time!" It was meant to be a joke, but the idea seemed like a good one to Serena.  
  
`What better way to avoid him other than to completely change my schedule?' she thought.  
  
"Mom, maybe you're right. I need to be more punctual (she had learned that word from Luna the other week when Luna was giving her a lecture about being on time for scout meetings). I think that perhaps I will leave for school early today."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino gave a surprised look as she moved closer to Serena to feel her forehead.  
  
"Hm....no sign of fever. Pulse is normal...." she murmured. "Are you sure you feel alright today, hon? You could always stay home from school if you'd like."  
  
A few days ago Serena would've jumped at the oppurtunity. After all, what better way to enjoy the day than to stay home from school? But now it was different.  
  
"Oh no, mom! I feel fine! Just fine...." Serena said. And then in her head she thought `What will Darien think when I don't show up at school?'  
  
"Oh no! Now I'm late as usual! Bye mom! Gotta go! See you this afternoon!" Serena rushed off to school leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
  
`Now that's the Serena I know,' thought Mrs. Tsukino, `But I can't help thinking that something's wrong...' Mrs. Tsukino gave a little shrug and then went back to work on cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
  
~At school~  
  
Ms. Haruna, Serena's math teacher (I couldn't think of anything else!), was at the board explaining how useful sine, cosine and tangent were.  
  
"Would some one like to tell us what a tangent is?" asked Ms. Haruna. When no one raised their hand (besides the genius Amy), Ms. Haruna picked a random person to answer. "How about....Serena. Serena, what is a tangent?"  
  
At the moment, Serena was deep in thought about how to tell her friends that her life had come to an end. Mrs. Haruna broke her concentration.  
  
"Serena," she said sternly, "What is a tangent?"  
  
"A--A what??" Serena asked dumbly.  
  
Ms. Haruna sighed. "I suppose you were daydreaming again."  
  
Serena blushed and mumbled an apology. Ms. Haruna went on telling the class what a tangent was.  
  
Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy gave Serena a sympathetic smile. It was returned by an indifferent shrug and a sigh as Serena went back into deep thought.  
  
The 4 friends Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita gave eachother a puzzled look. Serena was looking awfully quiet today. They passed notes to eachother and finally agreed on meeting Serena once math class was over to ask her what was wrong.  
  
When math class was over, the girls stayed outside to wait for Serena, who was organizing her notebooks. When she came out, the girls were quiet.  
  
"Um....you didn't seem that hot in math today," Lita said. Mina nudged her.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Serena?" a concerned Amy asked.  
  
"Does it have something to do with Darien?" questioned Raye.  
  
And the mention of Darien's name, Serena's eyes began to get watery.  
  
"Um...I have a class to get to now, guys. Thanx for the concern...I'll meet you all today at the arcade after school, okay? Bye!" said Serena shakily as she headed towards science.  
  
After school, Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye waited patiently at the arcade. After 20 minutes, they were still happy and patient. After all, Serena did go by Jupiterian time! But after an hour, then 2 passed, they were angry and annoyed. But they were worried too. Never have they known Serena to blow off a social engagement.  
  
Just as they were about to leave, Darien walked in and ordered a cup of black coffee from Andrew. The girls suddenly thought, `AH-HAH! Maybe Andrew or Darien knows where Serena is!'  
  
It turned out that Andrew had no clue and hadn't seen Serena since two days ago. But when the girls asked Darien, he froze. At the mention of her name, Darien got up and left the arcade heading towards his apartment. The girls caught up with him outside on the sidewalk, and it took a few pleads, a threat or two from Lita to finally get him to talk. And what he told them surprised them all...  
  
*cliffhanger*  
  
  
I better get a lot of reviews or else the next chapter won't come out very soon! *evil grin* How about....17 reviews? 17 reviews and up! Better get started! *smile**smile**smile**smile**smile**smile**smile**smile**smile*  
  



	3. Chapter 3

If Only One More Time...  
  
Since I'm here at my computer uploading this fic, I guess that means that I got 17 reviews! (either that or I have no will power whatsoever!) haha! i have no will power! Actually I realized that 17 wuz a little harsh! So...Here's the next chapter, and yes, I will tell you what Darien told the girls. Enjoy!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!?!?!" bellowed an enraged Raye.  
  
"I told you and I'm telling you again, I told her I didn't love her. Which I don't....now...." Darien's voice cracked.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHH! You've got some nerve!" yelled Lita.  
  
Mina glared ferociously in Darien's direction. "Of course. You go up to your soulmate and just tell them that you don't love them."  
  
Amy was so mad...she slapped Darien.  
  
"Amy!" The other scouts exclaimed.  
  
"Serena is too good of a friend to be hurt by the likes of you!" Amy sputtered.  
  
The girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Darien shook with anger. "What do you mean, `the likes of you'? Serena and I weren't meant for each other! Have you forgotten how we hated eachother at first sight?"  
  
Mina coolly replied, "There's a thin line between love and hate, Darien."  
  
Darien stopped in his tracks. `Maybe there really is a thin line between love and hate. No matter, I must stop loving Serena in order to protect her.'  
  
"Leave matters between me and Serena alone. It's none of your business," said Darien as she scrambled away from the girls and into the shadow of dusk.  
  
The girls sighed and all thought, `What will happen next???'  
  
  
What will happen next??? Find out next time on: If Only One More Time...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah...I'm not that mean to leave you hangin like that. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
As I was saying...  
  
Darien closed the door of his apartment and slumped to the floor. `This is probably huring her as much as it is hurting me. But it's all for a good cause isn't it? Even though we are miserable, we will live a happy life, won't we? At the thought of a happy life without his darling Serena, he started to cry in the santuary of his apartment.  
  
~Meanwhile on the other side of town at the Cherry Hill Temple~  
  
All the scouts, except Serena (she was at home and refused to answer any of their calls), were gathered at the shrine to talk and figure a way to approach Serena about the situation.  
  
"Let's tell her he was joking," volunteered Mina.  
  
"You ditz, she won't believe you!" replied a grouchy Raye.  
  
"Since when have you started calling ME a ditz. Weren't you always picking on Serena? Huh? Huh?" retorted Mina.  
  
"Guys, guys, this isn't the time or place to argue. We have to convince Serena that Darien's love wasn't worth squat," said Amy.  
  
"Yeah, that jerk," muttered Lita. "He's almost as bad as my old boyfriend Freddy!"  
  
The other girls glared at Lita. Lita just shrugged.  
  
Mina sighed. "Let's talk to her later. Much later. I think she needs some time to heal..."  
  
The scouts nodded. Serena just needed time to heal...  
  
  
~A month later after crying her heart out~  
  
Serena lay sprawled on her bed, thinking. `How will I live without Darien? Without his comforting arms holding me in times of need? How will I ever sleep at night knowing that there is one less person who loves me?' Serena sighed and got up to call her friends. They had left a message on her communicator telling her that they were at Cherry Hill Temple if she needed them.  
  
`What better time to have friends than now?' she thought.  
  
Serena sat up and went downstairs quietly, quietly closed the front door behind her, and quietly ran down the streets of Juuban, heading for the people who cared for her most.  
  
As she approached the temple, she started to have second thoughts. But instead of hesitating, she stepped into the temple, looking like she was on a mission.  
  
The girls were so happy to see her.  
  
"Oh Serena, you had us worried sick!" cried Amy.  
  
Serena smiled and said, "Well I suppose you know what happened between me and Darien. I think he probably told you already, either that or you pestered it out of him."  
  
The girls nodded and smiled.  
  
"If we could force him to love you, we would!" exclaimed Lita. The rest of the girls nodded, but Serena shook her head.  
  
"Love can't be forced, or else it isn't love," she observed. The girls slowly nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, bottom line is, forget about him! You don't need him to survive! Go and date other guys. Ignore him, pretend he's not there!" said Raye.  
  
"Easier said than done," spoke Serena, dryly. "Even at the mention of his name my knees quiver. You know that. You've seen me at school!"  
  
The girls all sighed and agreed. They had seen the way she looked in class. More out of this world than usual.  
  
"But you're right Raye, I should just ignore him. I'm done with him. I don't need him. He obviously doesn't need me. I'll do it! I'll date other guys and have fun! I'm a free woman now!" Serena crowed.  
  
"Yea! That's the spirit! Act as if he never existed!" chorused the girls.  
  
Serena smiled, and thought, `No longer am I going to pine away for him. He doesn't need me, and I definitely don't need him.' Serena smiled to her friends, why, she asked herself did she still feel unsure inside?  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter finished! Hope you liked it! And review all you want this time I'm going to see what's more effective. Forced reviewing or setting no requirement! Don't let me down, folks! Review!  
  
PS: I've just gotten a new fic out (i'm on a roll here!) called The Sailor Scouts Give Up Guys! Read and review if you haven't already done so!  
  
~kandyluva~  
  



	4. Chapter 4

If Only One More Time...  
  
  
  
Note: Don't flame me for including some one new in this chapter. This character is a main one, and will be used consistently through the rest of the fic. The ending however, has not been determined yet.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
The next week for Serena went by fast. School, homework, chores and friends kept her busy. Darien was still on her mind all the time, but seeing of thinking about him didn't hurt as much as before.  
  
Darien, on the other had, was spending hours upon hours going over the memories that he had shared with Serena. He often found himself crying himself to sleep. The pain in his heart was too much to bear. Day by day wore on. Andrew knew about the break-up and saw how it affected and changed Darien.  
  
One thing Andrew had trouble understanding was why Darien had broken up with Serena in the first place if he had known how much it would hurt. `He must've had a good reason,' thought Andrew.  
  
The happenings of the following week, however, changed everything.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you hear? They're coming to OUR school! I can't wait to see them!" said a girl.  
  
"Me either! Who do you like best? I think they're all cute!"  
  
"I agree! They are soooooo dreamy! I hope they notice me!"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
The chattering in the girls bathroom was all about one topic: The new hottest band members of the Three Lights were coming to Juuban High. Taiki, Yaten and Seiya Light. The hottest guys of the hottest band in Tokyo.  
  
Juuban High was getting ready for them by preparing a big party at the night of their arrival. The Three Lights were going to perform as guests of honor. Come one, come all to welcome the Three Lights to Juuban High! Dance starts at 8:00 Friday night in the school auditorium, read the posters plastered on the school walls. And everyone came that night.  
  
  
~Before the party at Serena's house~  
  
The girls decided to meet at Serena's house to dress and put on their make-up to the dance. They were chattering away about the newest CD by the Three Lights.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great to date one of them?" asked Mina dreamily.  
  
"Yea..." sighed all the girls but Serena.  
  
"Serena? Wouldn't you want to date a cute guy like Taiki? Or Seiya? Or Yaten?" asked Raye.  
  
"No...not especially. I guess I'm still on the rebound from my relationship with Darien," spoke Serena quietly.  
  
"Oh," murmured the girls. They had completely forgotten.  
  
"It's funny. The more I try not to think of him, the more I do. I guess I just have to keep busy and try to forgive and forget," Serena shrugged, "But I'm going tonight to have fun! Not to pine for Darien!" Serena smiled.  
  
The scouts smiled back.  
  
"Come on, you guys! Let's go before we're late!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
Serena nodded and pushed them out the door.  
  
As the 5 girls were entering the auditorium, Serena asked Mina,  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
Mina grinned and said, "But I thought you were here to have fun, and not to impress anyone!"  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to look like a wreck to have fun!"  
  
"Don't worry, you look fine," said Mina reassuringly.  
  
Serena smiled and entered the room with the girls behind her.  
  
"Look! Onstage!" cried Lita.  
  
"They're setting up! I wonder what they're thinking right now!" uttered an excited Mina.  
  
"Ah...they're probably muttering about how boring this is compared to REAL concerts," spoke Lita.  
  
  
~Onstage~  
  
"Man! Look at all these people who have came to see us!" exclaimed Taiki.  
  
"Yea! I don't think they're all from Juuban High! There's way too many of them!"  
  
Seiya chuckled. "And look at the girls! They're so excited to meet us in person! I wonder if this is how everyday is going to be at this school."  
  
Taiki shrugged in response. "Hey, I don't see you complaining!"  
  
"What guy would?" asked Yaten, "And look at all those pretty girls! I can't wait until Monday to start school!"  
  
"That's a new one from you, Yaten! I thought you always despised school!"  
  
"Not anymore," laughed Yaten.  
  
As Yaten and Taiki were talking, Seiya was looking around the gym to see who his audience was. Immediately, he noticed a very pretty odangoed blonde enter the door. He was swept away by her grace, poise, and smile.  
  
"Hey Seiya, who you goggling at?" nudged Taiki.  
  
"That--That girl who just entered. She's an angel..." replied Seiya softly.  
  
"Wow, she sure is a looker!" cried Yaten.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that!" objected Seiya.  
  
"You don't know her name and your already protecting her from me," Yaten shook his head. "Okay, okay, she's yours. I'll back off."  
  
"She's not mine...yet. She might have a boyfriend already. With her smile, she's guaranteed to." replied Seiya.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," said Taiki.  
  
Seiya sighed. "Well, let's put on a good show and then meet the girls."  
  
Yaten and Taiki nodded. They put got their instruments and started an introduction.  
  
"Hello Juuban High! We're here today to play for you and to meet YOU!" spoke Seiya.  
  
"After singing for you lovely ladies, we'll be happy to meet you all!" winked Yaten.  
  
"Are you ready?" yelled Taiki.  
  
"Yes!" the crowd yelled back.  
  
"This is..."  
  
"SEIYA!"  
  
"YATEN!"  
  
"AND TAIKI OF THE THREE LIGHTS!"  
  
They had begun. Seiya was singing, Yaten was back-up, and Taiki was electric guitar.  
  
Their first song was their own creation called, "If Only One More Time...".  
  
  
**********  
  
If only one more time with you...in your arms...  
If only one more chance I had to correct my mistakes...oh yeah  
If only one more time with you......loving you now and forever.  
  
Sometimes I wonder...if it is true, my love for you......  
Then I think......  
  
If only one more time with you I'd be happy...  
If only one more chance to look into your eyes...  
If only one more time with you, I'd love you forever more.  
  
If only one more time.  
  
**********  
  
At the end of the song, Seiya was only looking at Serena. And Serena noticed. She felt a little shaky from the song. It was if she had heard it some where from before....  
  
After the Lights were done performing, Seiya headed Serena's way. The girls he passed squealed and moaned. But Seiya didn't notice. Either did Serena. But the scouts did. And the scouts also noticed that an expressionless Darien heading Serena's way as well.  
  
  
*cliffhanger (again)*  
  
  
  
AN: Did everyone like? If you did, please review! All you Seiya-haters out there, don't flame me! I only included Seiya to make the plot more interesting, which it has gotten, has it not? Also, Seiya is part of my master plan....*evil laugh* *blinks* Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll get the rest out soon!  
  



End file.
